Kathryn's Unkown Tale
by ec89sawwhet
Summary: Her mother gave her a necklace and told her to keep it safe. Will the necklace cost her life? What will happen to her if she loses her necklace? Please review! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Kathryn's Unknown tale**

A girl wearing a dangerous necklace was walking in the woods…

Prologue

The Day of My Life Changes

I was lost in the woods. It was evening and it was getting dark. I spotted a tall tree to climb. When I got to the top I heard a voice calling me. It had a silvery touch. The voice was calling _Kathryn, Kathryn_. I didn't know I was falling. Before I knew it my arms turned into wings, my nose became a beak; my clothes were turning into feathers, and my feet turned in to talons. I took off before hitting the ground. I was an owl.

Chapter I

Close to Be Moon blinked

I was looking for a place to land when I found a group of owlets. Maybe being an owl isn't so bad after all. But when I saw them looking at the moon, I did the same thing. Then my gaze fixed on to owlets. They were muttering something. Owls don't sleep at nighttime I thought. There was nothing, but to take off.

Fighting the Winds

I dared to stop at any island, because I was afraid what might lurk there. A spark ran down my gizzard. Finally I reached a sea. The sea was vast with rippling waters. When I got there, there was not much wind, so I could fly easily. But after a couple of miles things got worse. Winds from all directions began to toss me. Hail and sleet pounded my feathers until they were sore. But light in my heart healed my feathers. The light was called "hope". It began fighting the fearsome winds. Hope began to shielding me from the hail and sleet. My strength came back to me. I flew through the pounding hail and sleet, and the fearsome winds. Hope was on my side.


	2. On the Road to Wonder

Chapter II

Lost!

I finally found land in the middle of the sea. As I landed I made a quick look at my necklace. When I touched ground Boron and Baron looked at me. They held a special meeting for me in the tree. I told them from when I saw moon blinked owlets and about the hailstorm and the winds.

"Owl, you will fight with us with courage and hope", said Boron.

"I don't know how to fight though", I replied.

"That's okay, Ezylryb will teach you. But you must have a hollow to rest in", replied Boron.

They showed me my hollow which was a nest with straws, twigs, grass, and some soil. The hollow was plain with nothing just a nest in the middle of the hollow. I wet down to the shore for moss and shells. As I dipped my beak to pick up some moss my necklace slipped off my neck. The sea washed away the gift into the vast sea. It only took me a minute to find the necklace gone. I gathered the moss and shells I wanted. Sadly I went back to my hollow. I spread the soft moss in my hollow. Then I laid the shells on top of the moss. For the rest of the day I slept. Knowing the gift might not return

Fighting for Life 

I was standing at the doorway of the owl Ezylryb. When he came out he said we shouldn't fight here because we might ruin his books. We decided to fight in the air. But we searched for battle claws for me to wear. Bubo finally gave us a light battle claws.

He taught me how to fly and fight with a torch. My torch went out 5 times, because I was flying to fast. The way I beat him was by going under his legs and kicking him in the stomach which made him stumble but regained his balance. He finally said the fight was over. Then he limply flied to the infirmary, because I kicked him in the stomach.

The next day I wore my battle claws and headed to Ezylryb my mentor. The doctor said the kick wasn't that bad. It was just a little kick. When I got there Ezylryb was standing at his door way looking as calm as usual.

"That kick was powerful. I've never met a student with that ability", he said." Today is the last important lesson that you must remember forever!

We went to our special fighting place. This was close to the sea I cross. I could see the rippling waters in the blue sea.

"Owl, the important lesson is… that you have to fight without the torch. You must fight with your claws and mind. Boron said this will be the important lesson after you kick me in the stomach", said my mentor.

After he was done talking we got into position. My mentor and I got our claws ready. Then we rushed at each other, our claws scraping as we met. We flapped our wings ad studied each other.

"Use your mind owl. Look for weak points and places" cried my mentor.

_Use your mind. Look for weak points and places_. Those words zoomed in my mind. Then my eyes fell on a tree. If I flew there and if Ezylryb follow me. I needed to try my luck.

So I decided to listen to my mind. I flew straight to the tree with Ezylryb on my tail. When I was about to hit the tree I flew up. But my mentor wasn't quick enough to fly up, so he kissed the tree groaning in agony. When he was close to drowning in the sea, I catch him by his talons. I carried him to the hospital, where he laid hopelessly on his bed.

"You will join the owl army", marveled Barran.

Prophecy

When I went to bed I received a strange dream:

Thee must find the gift.

Thee must join the war

Thee must sacrifice.

Thee will turn human

The prophecy was really this:

You must find the gift.

You must join the war.

You must sacrifice.

You will turn human.

I thought this was a real prophecy, so I kept the prophecy to myself.

The next day I flew to the sea where I lost my necklace. As I waited I saw a glimmer in the vast sea. A wave came toward me carrying in its mighty arms. When it came to me I got myself ready then I dived into the wave. Salt got into my eyes, but I didn't care. I swam toward it my mind focused on the necklace. I caught it in my talons.

Part of the prophecy came true. I did find the gift. I needed the prophecy come true.


	3. On the Road to War

Chapter III

_**Please review! Any kind of review will make me very proud!**_

Next Week 

I was practicing with an owl named Otulissa when Boron came up to us.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you females but I was informed that the fight with the Pure Ones is next week", he said. Then he flew away.

Otulissa and I continued our interrupted fight. Finally we got tired out we went to the cook and asked for two milkberries. We drank them up and continued our impossible fight. In Round 3 Otulissa beat me by darting under my two talons and kicked me in the back which made me stumble in the air, but regained balance which made Otulissa the winner.

We went to Bubo's place where he was blacksmithing masks and battle claws. Bubo showed us some of the masks. He showed us Boron's mask and claws, Ezylryb's, and Otulissa's. When Otulissa's seen her mask and claws she shrieked with delight. She had a green spark in the head of the mask. Her battle claws were heavy duty. When Otulissa was gone Bubo showed me mine. It had a silver fringe around the mask and a red spark in the head of the mask. My talons were curved and sharp. Bubo said I was wearing regular ones and those were useless.

Letting Go

It was 2 days away from the fight I just couldn't bear letting go. There must be something in here to bring. Then my eyes fell on the moss and shells they were clean and small, so I decided to bring them. I looked for the smallest moss when I found it I snatched it. Then I looked for a shell that could ft in the moss. When I found the 2 things I wrapped the shell in the moss and laid it in a locket. The locket was on my necklace. I put the necklace around my neck. I would never forget.

Going to War

An hour before flying to war I made sure I wore my necklace and armor. I had to do one hard thing to sacrifice myself.

I got ready to fly other owls did to. I spread my wings and took off my necklace flapping on my chest. I flew for hours the moon shining on my face. Boron was leading us suddenly he hid around a rock we did the same thing. I peeked from under my hiding spot. I saw am owl black as midnight flying on top of us. When we got to the main spot were hundreds of bats were waiting for us. We got ready to attack they were ready too. When we charged they did too. But first got a torch and began killing them. Then too many bats came. But Ezylryb saved me he batted hundreds of them away.

"Owl remembers what I taught you", he said. Then he flew off into the distant.

Then I saw two owls smiling a brutal smile. Then I plunged toward them, but Ezylryb got there before me. He began fighting them but he was failing. I wasn't going to let him die, so I plunged toward them. I threw my torch toward them they missed.

"You dare betray us Tyto", shrieked a female voice. She grabbed me by throat. I choked for air kicking.

"Oh, don't choke sweetheart", said the female voice again. She picked up her talon and cut my throat out.

"Nooooooooo", cried Ezylryb. That was the last thing I heard.

Human Again

I was back in the woods with my necklace around my neck. I could still speak. I was human again. The sun was shining on my back. My necklace still held the shell and the moss. The adventure was real. This is the end of the story.

* This is the last chapter in the book. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians are next.


End file.
